edenszerofandomcom-20200222-history
Xiaomei
Xiaomei (シャオメイ Shaomei) is a legendary fortuneteller who resides on the planet Mildian, and the self-described narrator of the series who is able to break the fourth wall. Appearance Xiaomei is a slender young woman with red eyes and black hair with diagonally cut bangs, and has two pairs of longer bangs, each on the front and back of her head, respectively. She wears a red qipao with a cherry blossom pattern that exposes much of her back, and a lily flower on the right side of her head. She is also barefoot which is a requirement of the Temple of Knowledge. Personality Xiaomei is shown to have a calm and serious disposition as well as knowledgeable due to her precognition abilities. Due to her precognition abilities not being able to tell a single outcome, it is shown that Xiaomei has an interest in watching people battle and this interest grows to the point where she becomes visibly excited and aroused. Synopsis Norma arc In the Temple of Knowledge, Xiaomei introduces herself directly to the audience as the story's narrator. Addressing the 20,000-year flash-forward where the story previously left off, she tells the audience not to read too much into it, adding that "time" doesn't hold much meaning in this story. Digitalis arc Xiaomei provides a recap of the Crew of Edens' progress in acquiring the Four Shining Stars to restore the Edens Zero, leading to their journey into the virtual world of Digitalis to restore Hermit's damaged heart. Before leaving, she apologizes in advance to the reader, warning that the story to come will be "exceedingly sadistic". Mildian arc Xiaomei is seen again asking the audience what their opinions on the Digitalis arc were and then listens as the audience apparently tells her it wasn't as sadistic as they thought before commenting everyone has different opinions. She then gives a recap of the last chapter explaining Shiki and co. were heading to Mildian to find "The Legendary Fortuneteller" to gather information on Valkyrie. She begins to laugh at the name "Legendary Fortuneteller" and then stops when she hears something. She then explains to the audience she has to go as even she gets visitors sometimes. Sometime later, Shiki, Rebecca, Weisz, Homura, Happy and Pino arrive at The Temple of Knowledge and are soon greeted by Xiaomei who introduces herself as the fortuneteller. After meeting the Crew of Edens, Xiaomei explained to them about her abilities, knowledge of who they are, how Mildian works and that she knows where Valkyrie is. When pressed for information, Xiaomei stops them and explains she needs to be paid before giving information. She explains she doesn't take money and since she knows everything in the universe, she wants something else. When asked what she wants, Xiaomei began to calculate the value of the information on Valkyrie's whereabouts. She soon calculates it to be worth a "Level 10". She snaps her fingers which causes the floor below The Crew of Edens to falter and make them fall through the floor into an arena where The Crew of Edens is expected to battle. Xiaomei reveals in order to get the information on Valkyrie, they must participate in arena battles filled with Picorattas as viewers and soon began to show signs of arousal from the idea of seeing people fighting. She watches the first battle which involves Shiki going agains Metal Boogey. Within the first few seconds, she watched Shiki defeat Metal Boogey in a matter of seconds. Xiaomei becomes impressed and soon craves for more therefore calls for more rounds. Before continuing the arena battles, Pino and Happy asks Xiaomei for the rules to which Xiaomei explains there are four rounds they have to compete in, they are allowed to use weapons but cannot tag team. She then announces Rebecca will be fighting next and watched as Happy and Rebecca teamed up which she allowed. Powers and Abilities Nigh Omniscience: Xiaomei is capable of knowing all past, present, and future events, which has led some to mistake her powers for divination. Due to a restriction, she has set on her own abilities, however, she specifically cannot know the outcome of any battle that has yet to occur. As a result, she can see all possible outcomes without being certain which one will happen until it already has. This power was granted to her by Mother herself but at the cost of not knowing of her location. *'4th Wall Awareness': As a result of her vast knowledge, Xiaomei shows awareness of being within a story, and can seemingly interact with the audience by communicating with them directly. References fr:Xiaomei Category:Characters Category:Female